Explosión
by Schala S
Summary: Evadir el entorno y deslizarse por la misma línea cada vez es clavarse en la zona de confort. Es fácil volver a ser, en la segunda oportunidad, quien se fue en la primera. Pero, ¿y si se toma un atajo? ¿Y si se intenta otra cosa? ¿Y si se busca algo nuevo? One shot! Trunks x Mai


**Disclaimer: **es importante recordar que _**Dragon Ball**_** es de Akira Toriyama**. Yo sólo soy una fan que usa a sus personajes porque les tiene un profundo cariño.

* * *

Caminar por la noche, caminar por la ciudad. Pese a tener que llevar una gorra para que las gentes no lo descubran como el heredero de la familia más rica del mundo que efectivamente es, le sienta bien hacerlo. Lo disfruta. Caminar permite observar el entorno en el que se vive. Permite conocer, estudiar, inspeccionar. Amar, odiar. Desear, aborrecer. Mirar a las gentes que no saben quién es al caminar oculto bajo la gorra. Ser observado como uno más, un anónimo.

Eso es lo bueno de la ciudad, de atravesarla en soledad, en una cita a ciegas con la noche, con la luna: se puede ser uno más, un ser más sin historia ni recuerdos ni problemas. Ser uno más, una nostalgia más.

Ser el uno más que camina sin rumbo ni pensamientos. Ser uno más en el afán de anulación.

Ser uno más.

Uno más porque nadie sabe quién es.

Hasta que en la marea de gente emerge un rostro familiar.

Hasta que en la marea de gente unos ojos lo miran sabiendo que no es uno más.

Frena en la multitud. Hay más gente que nunca en la peatonal, rodeados todos de las más potentes luces eléctricas, de un lado la comida chatarra y del otro el local de telefonía celular. Ella, que observa, que sabe, frena también, lo hace a un metro de él. Las gentes los chocan, los maldicen por detenerse en el punto donde jamás debe hacérselo, porque si uno deja de moverse atrasa a los demás. Porque si uno se detiene como ellos lo han hecho, la línea recta y filosa, pulcra y enferma, se tuerce.

La mentira se delata.

Se miran fugazmente: sí, son ellos, de nuevo. Se han reconocido ni bien mirarse, no ha costado ni un poco hacerlo. Tienen una peculiar historia en común, suscitada en la única infancia de él y la segunda de ella. Por lo peculiar, ha sido inolvidable.

Lo peculiar siempre puede serlo.

Se sonríen, tímidos, confusos, sorprendidos, felices. Él va de jeans, playera, botas. Y la gorra, claro. Ella va de chaquetilla militar, como todas sus vidas, y calzas debajo, y botas de cuero encima. Él sonríe más, ella le da vuelta la cara, su boca fruncida y su rostro involuntariamente rojo. Cinco segundos; ella lo mira de nuevo, como queriendo, como no queriendo.

—Mai...

Es tan dulce el tono, tan tierno, tan como en el peculiar pasado, que ella cede. Se relaja, se desarma. Lo mira de frente y le sonríe casi maternalmente.

—Niño.

Él ríe a carcajadas. Increíblemente, todo es real: ella ante él, él ante ella, casualidad en medio de lo vertiginoso de la ciudad, del caminar infinito de las gentes que anhelan, sin anhelar, proseguir en la línea de la mentira suprema: si te desvías, morirás.

Ahora, fuera de la línea, detenidos ante lo indetenible, es real.

Todo es real.

* * *

**EXPLOSIÓN**

* * *

La juventud es una invitación. Sueña, brilla, grita, destruye. La juventud es un sueño del cual despertamos justa e injustamente. Es justo porque crecer es alcanzar la cúspide del cuerpo, la mente y el alma; es injusto porque lo hacemos, despertamos, antes de ser conscientes de qué afortunados éramos hasta el instante de avanzar en el tiempo, de ser adulto y no niño, de ser uno más en la marea.

La juventud es un sueño, el sueño más dulce, la invitación más honesta que alguna vez recibiremos. Un grito que debería ser de libertad.

Y es una suerte que los haya encontrado ahora, cuando los ojos aún están cerrados; cuando el alma no ha despertado ante la adultez. Son afortunados, lo son por encontrar así el amor, por descubrirlo a una edad donde sólo se descubren espejismos borroneados por lágrimas, sudor y sangre; por confusión, por la inexorable inmadurez de quien es joven y tiene, por serlo, derecho a portarla.

Se miran, lo hacen como lo hicieron una vez, en la palmera rodeada de estrellas. Se recuerdan mirándose a los ojos, sus manos aferradas, temblorosas y húmedas, ante el dibujo de las estrellas en la negrura de la noche. Somos afortunados, se dicen con los ojos azules que ambos presumen, que hacen juego con los del otro; somos afortunados por este reencuentro involuntario, por este calor vivo aun cuando han pasado siete años desde la última vez que nos vimos, la primera y la última, sobre esa palmera con velo negro y brillantes estrellas cosidas. Somos afortunados, se dicen aferrándose más y más a la mano del otro, los corazones a mil por hora así como los sentimientos, los deseos, la convicción. ¿Cómo no sentirnos como tales, si estábamos, nada más, caminando por las calles, perdidos en la ciudad, pensativos los dos, sin aparente identidad los dos? Éramos envases, Mai; eso parece decir el apriete obsesivo que Trunks ejerce sobre la blanca mano; la pluma, la nube, el cristal que no es cristal, ni nube, ni pluma; es la blanca mano, y es fuerte, y tiene alma, porque ella por completo la tiene. Ella plasma en su rostro, que para él es una pintura, la perfección del más apasionado arte, una media sonrisa. Ríe, él, al recordar a su padre al ver esa obstinación. Nada es casual, susurran esos ojos, los de ella, tan azules los dos pares al mismo tiempo; nada es casual, ¡me haces creerlo! ¡Y te odio por hacérmelo creer, niño! Pero quiero creer.

Hace un mes se encontraron. En la calle, entre las gentes. Luego de saludarse, él la invitó a tomar un café. Ella se veía cansada, desprolija. Mai aceptó por inercia, o eso le pareció a Trunks. Tomaron un café en la tienda de comida chatarra, donde casi ni hablaron; donde se miraron hasta cansarse, imposibilitados de dejar de hacerlo. ¿Qué ha sido de ti? preguntó Trunks de repente. No mucho, niño, respondió Mai. ¿Y tú? Tampoco mucho. ¿Y qué haces en la ciudad? Busco trabajo, llegué hace muy poco. ¿Trabajo, Mai? ¡Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte! Mai terminó el café, lo miró, lo miró como venía haciéndolo sin desearlo realmente. ¿Por qué sonríes así, niño? ¿Por qué?

Sin nada que perder, ella aceptó. Fue a la casa de Trunks, y ahí sigue un mes después. Él le ha ofrecido trabajo en la empresa de su mamá; ella no ha aceptado. Él ha insistido; ella lo ha ignorado olímpicamente. Buscaré trabajo por mí misma, no tienes por qué ayudarme, niño.

Niño, niño.

Trunks ríe cada vez que Mai lo llama así. Le parece tierno, injusto, hermoso. Le parece algo muy digno de esa suerte de aura adulta que rodea a Mai. ¿Por qué, al hablar, parece tan madura? Esa madurez lo encandila. Lo excita, también. Ella lo seduce con pasmosa facilidad.

Cae rendido cuando ella lo mira.

Cae rendido cuando ella lo roza.

Cae rendido porque ella existe.

—Mai... —susurra ahora, embelesado, rendido ya, sin posibilidades.

—Niño, si me trajiste pensando en... «eso»...

Rojo intenso en uno, en otra. Hace un mes que ella vive ahí, que busca trabajo por las mañanas mientras él trabaja con su mamá en el laboratorio. Ha conseguido algunas cosas temporales, pero de días. Con el poco dinero ha comprado un poco de ropa. Aunque sigue amando sus chaquetillas militares, por supuesto. Es que él ignora por qué las usa; ignora que ella viene de una familia de militares, que entró a un colegio de militares para seguir la tradición, que se escapó de los militares al conocer a Pilaf, el Gran Pilaf, el único. A Shuu, su compañero de toda la vida, de la anterior y de la nueva, le había pasado lo mismo en el colegio de ninjas. Pilaf tenía un plan para «gobernar con justicia al mundo»; Mai y Shuu creyeron en todas sus palabras, sin excepción. Lo siguieron siempre porque, a lo mejor, no querían seguir el rumbo digitado por la historia de sus familias. En el caso de Mai, ella no deseaba continuar con esa línea perfecta a través del espacio-tiempo. Quería otra cosa para su vida.

Pilaf era perfecto para esa necesidad natural de descarriarse.

Aún así, tal vez es imposible, para todos cuantos existimos en el mundo, cortar del todo la línea. Por eso Mai usa esas chaquetillas militares, porque éstas son la estela de la línea de su familia que aún desea extender. Puede que sea inconsciente esta necesidad. Pero es.

Lo que ella no sabía, ni sabe aún, es que el mero hecho de haber cosido aquella estrella roja en el brazo de sus chaquetillas, la misma estrella que Pilaf ostentaba en su frente, la había encasillado en una línea tan recta como la anterior.

Para siempre.

¿O no?

¿Será que es posible destruir a las líneas que nos aprisionan dentro de la estela roja de la recta en pos de explotar, de liberarse, de naufragar?

Flotar.

Vivir en la libertad de quien no tiene por qué seguir a nadie más.

Trunks se ríe, de nuevo, como siempre lo hace: nervioso, pícaro.

—¡No! ¡O sí! O no sé... —Se rasca la nuca, casi casi como si fuera hijo de Goku, no de Vegeta. Sin dudas, su mejor amigo le ha heredado el gesto más característico de los Son—. Mai, es que tú... Bueno, ya sabes. Ha sido un bonito mes.

Lo ha sido, sí. Él la ha perseguido con tozudez. La ha llevado a pasear por la ciudad, la ha llevado a tomar más cafés. La ha invitado a comer. La ha llevado en medio de la noche al parque que está cerca de su casa, de la monumental Capsule Corp. Le ha hablado en susurros bajo la luna, que durante el mes varió sobre sus cabezas, así como la actitud de ellos para con el otro. Eres tan linda, eres tan inteligente. Tienes esa aura de madurez que me seduce. Le ha contado todo, cada minuto de su vida, desde el más importante al más insulso. Ella lo ha escuchado, ha opinado. No ha devuelto la confianza.

Pero a él no le importa.

La última vez en la plaza fue hace una hora. Él la estrechó contra su pecho y le dijo un «me gustas» que a ella, de un segundo al otro, la anuló.

¿Gustarle?

Cerró los ojos al escucharlo. Jamás le habían dicho algo así. El Gran Pilaf y Shuu siempre la molestaban por ser la chica del grupo, pero jamás le habían dicho algo semejante. Aunque Shuu, alguna vez, se lo había señalado como aislado cumplido: te ves bonita, Mai. Claro que, viniendo del eterno perrito antropomorfo, a ella le daba ternura.

Con Trunks, sin embargo, la sensación no se había limitado a ello.

Un calor le nació en el pecho, calor que le perdura hasta el presente. Sintió en su piel una especie de necesidad de sentir la suavidad de una tela, de algodón, de una flor o unos labios. Labios. Se mordió justamente el labio al pensarlo. Sentía, siente, sentirá, desconocimiento. No sabe qué es esa sensación. Aunque por supuesto lo sospecha.

Es obvio que el deseo de un qué aún difuso se está gestando en su interior.

Ahora, ella aparta la mirada, mira la ventana del cuarto, la cortina azul, tan azul como él lo es; ella mira el cielo negro plagado de estrellas que le impiden ser completamente oscuro, dibujadas las estrellas así como las pupilas en las miradas: dibujos sabios y perfectos, dibujos tan tiernos como sensuales. Tú no sabes, piensa Mai; no tienes idea, niño. Yo ya viví esto, ya tuve esta edad y este cuerpo y estos nervios y esta ansiedad. Yo ya tuve todo esto, mucho antes de que tú nacieras. Pero no deseo explicártelo, no vale la pena, porque no quiero que sepas en exceso. No vale la pena que sepas, no te mereces saber sobre aquella que fui. La historia no es triste, tampoco trágica; la historia es meramente aburrida: carece de significado, carece de todo, menos de sacrificio. Trabajé toda mi vida al lado de lo único que fue capaz de sacarme de la tradición de mi familia, de hacerme creer en que era posible algo diferente: mi amo y mi compañero, el Gran Pilaf y Shuu. Viví una niñez eterna junto a ellos, con robots, aventuras e intercomunicadores. Jugué al ladrón, al conspirador, al espía, al criminal; jugué a la ambición. Ya no deseo jugar. Por eso, hace un mes, salí de lo que quedó del castillo en el que viví desde mi primer adolescencia. Caminé, corrí; fui una línea roja en medio de la noche. Me escapé, no de ellos; me escapé de la línea recta que me estaba llevando a lo mismo, niño.

A veces, cuando somos pequeños, ansiamos ser adultos. Ansiamos tener edad de hacer otras cosas, de pensar más abiertamente, de instruirnos y evolucionar. Queremos, ansiosos, llegar al punto culmine de nuestra existencia. Queremos ser, ser más que niños, que juegos y malicia mal actuada. Deseamos ser, y yo quise ser al irme, por eso me convertí en una línea propia y desprolija y corrí por la ruta. Autostop, caminar, otro autostop. Temblaba de miedo en los autos desconocidos, porque aún era una niña, pese a que mi cuerpo tiene unos veinte años y a que mi alma ostenta cuarenta y ocho años.

¿Sabes por qué temblaba? Porque irse de la zona de confort duele. Crecer duele, pero al mismo tiempo da placer. Y poco y nada sé sobre el placer. Es que nunca tuve tiempo de pensar en eso, no en una línea que no era mía, que no era propia.

¿Será que me gustaría saber?

¿Será que tú me haces sentir curiosidad?

¿Será que este calor es una suerte de amor? ¿Que siento lo que tú dices que sientes?

Se sonroja al pensarlo. Sí: él le gusta. Y mucho. ¿Cómo no? Si aquella vez, en la infancia, cuando él le tomó la mano, en su corazón había explotado el calor más dulce. ¿Cómo no, si ahora su piel deseaba la caricia de sus labios?

Llegué a la ciudad con unos pocos zeni en mi bolsillo, piensa al entenderlo; no tenía nada más. Esta no es como otras aventuras que viví en mi pasado: esta aventura es diametralmente opuesta. Me he aventurado a la gran ciudad por mí misma, sin obedecer, sin caminar detrás de ese pequeño hombrecillo celeste al que tanto aprecio y necesito. Temblaba porque él no estaba ante mí, pero al mismo tiempo temblaba por descubrir algo en mí: a mí.

Sola, caminé y caminé, con mi chaquetilla militar y mi mochila zurcida por años. Caminé, niño. No buscaba nada, a nadie; buscaba sentirme a mí. Y pronto, como si el destino realmente existiera, como si fueran verdad los mitos del mundo, todos y cada uno de ellos, te vi.

—Quiero besarte —asegura Trunks junto a ella, los dos sentados en la punta de la cama, con las estrellas y la luna como única luz existente. La nada y ellos dos; cuánta perfección.

Ella se sonroja más y más. Él siente morir por ver rojo en sus mejillas.

—¿No te estás apurando, niño?

Él ríe, radiante. Es joven, tiene sangre, está vivo. Vive. ¡El joven vive y siente, el joven experimenta, el joven puede tener alma propia!

¡Y ella también!

—Eh... —Él ríe de nuevo, no hace nada más que reír—. Bueno, Mai: estamos en mi cuarto, a solas. Es de noche, mi hermana está en casa de una amiga y mis padres en la otra punta de la mansión. ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando los planetas se alinean así?

—Los niños actúan como adultos.

Él niega con la cabeza.

—Los jóvenes se comportan como jóvenes.

Mai, sin siquiera saberlo, acaba de sonreírse. Ella no buscaba nada; caminaba como todos los seres tienen derecho a hacerlo. Caminaba en búsqueda de sí misma, perdida en la noche, niña traviesa que ha decidido conocer el mundo sin sombras ante ella, la sombra del superior, del amo, del dueño. Caminar por sí misma en la noche, niña traviesa ansiando abandonar la infancia perpetua, la línea, la repetición.

—No sé comportarme como tal —responde, segura.

—¿Eres virgen? —El rostro de Trunks se pone rojo, mucho más rojo que el de ella—. ¡¿Es en serio?!

¿Por qué él salta con algo semejante? ¡¿Qué le pasa?! Lo odia por un instante.

—¡¿Te sorprende?! Soy una dama, niño. Por supuesto que no iba a intimar con cualquiera. ¡Yo no soy una depravada!

Una gota de sudor se suicida a través de la frente del muchacho.

—¿Entonces por qué aceptaste? Estás a solas conmigo en mi cuarto, sentada en mi cama, tomada de la mano conmigo. Te invité aquí cuando llegamos del parque pensando en esto, y tú aceptaste, ¿por qué? Yo quiero besarte, y tocarte, y todo lo que pueda y me permitas hacer. ¡Me gustas! Me gustas y ya no lo soporto. —Respira profundo. La adora. No es que la ame, no es que siete años después aún sienta el infantil amor intacto en la memoria de sus emociones; es que la adora porque es bella, porque tiene carácter, porque tiene ese cabello y esas manos y esos labios y esos pechos. Es porque es ella, la chica que, a los doce años, lo hizo sentir hombre por primera vez.

Es ella.

Y es especial por ser ella.

Por eso quiere quitar esa chaquetilla militar, desnudarla a ella y desnudarse él, y danzar juntos en la voluptuosa explosión sensual. Explotar juntos en el umbral de la juventud. Explotar, juntos.

Explotar.

Como los jóvenes ansían explotar: por el amor más apasionado. Las hormonas son curiosas así como el corazón es de cristal, vulnerable a la herida de las flechas que vuelan de ojos a ojos. Porque las flechas son ojos, son brillo, son alma.

Por eso, por las flechas que son los ojos de ella, él quiere explotar.

Decidido, acerca su boca a la de ella. La mira a milímetros unos ojos de los otros ojos. Las flechas están tan dispuestas que se rozan en el aire. Él toma más y más y más su mano. La rodea, además, con un brazo. La atrae, los dos temblorosos en la punta de la cama.

—¿Recuerdas la palmera?

—Sí.

—¿Qué recuerdas?

—Que tomaste mi mano.

—¿Nada más?

—Fue hace mucho, niño.

Respiran agitados, él consciente y ella inconsciente. Respiran agitados por la próxima epifanía.

—Yo recuerdo el calor de tu mano. Era muy bonito.

Sonríen. Él aún consciente, ella aún inconsciente. Mai recuerda lo mismo. Recordar la hace sentir patética.

—¿Y cómo es ahora?

—Perfecto.

—Niño...

—Shh... —Él acerca más la boca. Se siente, pronto, extraño. ¡Se supone que lo he hecho varias veces! Se supone que no soy un novato, un niño inocente. Se supone que he tenido algunas chicas en mis brazos, como el mundo dice que debemos hacerlo. Porque la experiencia, en un hombre, es importante. ¡Para ser hombre, sí! ¿Por qué me siento tan endemoniadamente virgen, entonces?—. Quiero besarte.

—¡Pero...! —Mai ríe ante su rostro, ríe entre nerviosa, avergonzada y ansiosa. Qué mezcla tan extraña es capaz de transmitir el rostro blanco y azul de esa mujer. Qué expresiva puede ser el alma en la juventud—. ¡Niño, por favor! Soy chapada a la antigua, no me vengas con frases armadas y cursis, porque no me vas a convencer.

Trunks medio sonríe, justo como ella lo hizo al principio de la escena, del todo, de esto.

—¿Y si yo...?

Un segundo, y los labios están, ahora, pegados. Mai no cierra los ojos. Mai no los cierra hasta que Trunks la obliga con sus pulgares, dedos dibujantes de caricias. Ella respira fuerte, lo hace contra la boca de él, que sabe a café, el café que él le ofreció antes de llevarla a su cuarto. La toma de las mejillas con suavidad, como si ella fuera esa pluma, nube, cristal que él bien sabe no es, porque no puede serlo, no ella con sus actitudes y sus ademanes y sus ojos-flecha azules. Profundiza el beso. Quiere explotar.

Explotará.

Mai, al sentir la lengua intrusa, húmeda lengua de hombre, ve cómo la escena muta ante ella, ante sus párpados cerrados cubiertos por una imagen roja y sensual, el deseo. Respira fuerte, respira sin respirar, respira y deja de respirar. Tiembla, lo hace y se odia, porque no puede creer que su cuerpo tenga unos veinte años así como su alma tiene cuarenta y ocho y su mente unos nueve, o diez, o siete. ¡No es posible! Eso se dice ante el muchacho impertinente de ojos compradores y boca de labios finos, casi carentes de carne. ¡No es posible que nunca haya hecho esto!

No es posible que me haya hundido en la línea hasta el punto de olvidar que algo así era posible. Que me haya negado a tanto en pos de alejarme de la tradición.

No es posible que me condene a una línea preestablecida mis dos vidas.

Trunks entrelaza los dedos con los de ella, las manos a cada lado de sus cuerpos, flotando en el aire, flotando las manos sudadas por los nervios, por la vida que corre por las venas, por la juventud siendo lo que es: pureza ansiosa por perderse en la adultez.

Los besos son adolescentes, tienen lenguas trémulas y labios abiertos en exceso. La humedad de las bocas se esparce por todas partes, desde las peras hasta las mejillas, desde el cuello a los oídos. Ese es un beso joven, un beso torpe y tonto y hermoso por ser una novedad para el ser. Se besan como chicos de su edad lo hacen, no como amantes expertos y preparados, amantes sabios del arte voluptuoso. No: son dos instintos unidos por el tacto de las bocas y las manos. Ni más, ni menos.

La agitación ciertamente graciosa de la respiración hace que ella pierda dominio de su cuerpo; hace que él pueda tumbarla sobre la cama. Trunks suelta sus manos, la mira. Es bellísima. Se levanta. En sus pantalones ya se siente despierto. Intenta disimularlo, de repente avergonzado por ese bulto horrible que ella tranquilamente podrá observar. No quiere. Se siente virgen, se siente un imbécil. Lo es a lo mejor, porque es joven e inexperto, un joven que quiere explotar, explorar, extender la explosión por la eternidad. Aún no comprende que es el sentir involucrado lo que provoca tanta infravaloración, justa e injusta, hacia sí mismo.

Ella mira. Se siente tan avergonzada que quiere quitarse la chaquetilla militar sólo para taparse la cara. Mira a un costado, su boca una espiral y sus ojos tan sonrojados como las mejillas y todo el cuerpo lo están. Las pupilas, contra su voluntad, voltean hacia él, hacia el pantalón, hacia la juventud, hacia la sexualidad que ella desconoce y él cree, virgen como se siente sin serlo en realidad, conocer.

Él va hacia su mesa de noche, nervioso. Revuelve el cajón, captura un condón y se lo mete en el bolsillo. Vuelve a ella, se recuesta sobre ella, la besa de nuevo, se humedecen los rostros una vez más. Ella no se mueve, no habla, no nada. Ella respira, ansía, disfruta. Nunca lo ha hecho, nunca. Porque ella ha sido, toda su vida, un trazo más de la línea, un trazo que no se ha permitido deshacerse.

Será que esta segunda juventud quiere experimentar por primera vez. Será que esa palmera, esa mano sudada por los nervios, esos ojos divinos bajo esas estrellas divinas, lograron hacerla despertar. Será que esa escena suscitada en la palmera en la segunda infancia de ella y única de él fue el principio de una búsqueda que, ahora y al fin, llegaría a destino.

Conocer el amor. Conocerlo con él.

Será que lo mira, nervioso, excitado, inexperto, y lo ve hermoso. Será que le parece el hombre perfecto para personificar en él al buscado destino. Será que él es tan divino como los fueron sus ojos sobre la palmera.

Será que le gusta mucho, mucho. De verdad.

Así como a él le gusta ella.

Por eso, al toparse con el otro en la calle hace un mes, se sonrieron, ante todo. Se sonrieron sorprendidos, alegres por las casualidades. Se sonrieron y la ternura del amor infantil mutó, en un magnífico segundo, a la hormonal ansiedad adolescente. Por eso se besan así, con tanta lengua y tan poco labio, porque están ansiosos. Los torsos se pegan, los brazos se incrustan en la cintura ajena y el calor crece así como los puntos de excitación fundamentales del género que cada uno porta.

La ropa estorba, así que la retiran: adiós chaquetilla militar, adiós playera de Capsule Corp., adiós calzas negras, adiós jeans azules, adiós botas, adiós sostén, bóxer, bragas. Desnudos, se contemplan. Ella piensa que él es un depravado, un precioso depravado. Él piensa que ella es perfecta. Los nervios de Mai son tan obvios, tan explícitos, que Trunks la besa con desesperación, temeroso.

—Quédate conmigo, Mai...

—¡Niño, no sé si...!

—No te vayas. Quédate conmigo. Te juro que te voy a cuidar.

Ella estalla en risas. Estalla.

—¡Soy mayor que tú! ¡Se supone que esto debería ser distinto, que debería ser yo quien te enseñara!

¡¿Qué he hecho con mi vida, con el cuerpo de veinte, el alma de cuarenta y ocho y el corazón de siete, ocho, nueve, o no sé cuántos se suponen que son?! Jugar, jugar, jugar. ¿Y si me lo tomo en serio? ¿Y si me olvido de todo? ¿Y si me pierdo? ¿Y si me encuentro al perderme?

Lo abraza, conmovida.

Quiere explotar por él, con él, junto a él, al mismo tiempo que él. ¡Explotar! Explotar juntos los seres deseosos de sentir, de deshacer la línea y ser una mancha eterna, esparcida en el espacio-tiempo, en la vida. Explotar las almas que desean crecer, explotar. ¡Explotemos! Exploten, explotan los corazones cuando encuentran un pecho palpitante en sincronizada exaltación amorosa.

Explotan quienes se permiten explotar.

Explotan quienes son valientes, quienes se animan a ir más allá de lo que siempre han conocido.

Explotan de inspiración quienes se atreven a usar más palabras, más seres. Quienes se animan a sentir más y más almas.

Explotan quienes, simple y llanamente, desean hacerlo sin importar nada más.

Se besan como amantes trágicos. Se besan como si mañana murieran. Se besan torpemente, medio riéndose, medio llorándose, medio amándose. Adorándose los jóvenes equilibrando sobre la soga, la línea recta, que es la liberación. Están desnudos, se sienten íntimamente, se sienten las pieles, los sexos, las puntas de las flechas que portan por ojos. Se sienten enteros, a ellos, a la cama, a la ventana, a las estrellas del cielo nocturno que, por tanto brillar, incluso a la luna opacan. Sin aliento, se miran, con el deseo, idéntico en cada uno, en la cúspide.

—Lo haré despacito. —Trunks sonríe. ¡Está tan absurdamente feliz! Mai sonríe con él, como hipnotizada, por causa de la felicidad de él.

—Eres tan cursi... —dice ella en respuesta, y se ríe como loca, y se lamenta mientras ríe, y desea correr a mil por hora, bien lejos de allí, y desea quedarse, y ver qué pasa, y probar la suerte o al destino o quien se supusiera que debía probar—. Creo que viste muchas películas.

—¡Las chicas aman que les digan eso! —Él la toca por todas partes, la acaricia entre las piernas, en los pechos, en la cintura. Hunde su rostro en el cabello negro del que tan enamorado se había sentido a los doce años, aspira el aroma. La adora, se jura que la adora, se dice que no adorarla como si de una diosa se tratase es imposible.

Está enamorándose locamente de ella. Como es lindo enamorarse en la juventud.

—Soy mayor que tú —repite ella mil veces seguidas, entre suspiros que las caricias de él suscitan—. Tus trucos no funcionan conmigo.

Y si lo hacen. Y ella está agradecida por ello, porque al funcionar la empujan hacia la explosión.

Él frena, la mira, toma sus manos, besa las palmas. Él pone las manos sobre su pecho, como pidiéndole lo mismo que él le hace: tócame. Quiero que me toques, porque tus manos, la suavidad de tus manos, es algo que muero por sentir. Ella lo toca, entre confundida, avergonzada y asustada. Lo mira y lo toca sintiéndose más y más patética con las sendas edades desencontradas que carga en su ser. Mientras, él se ocupa del condón. Se lo coloca, tan sonrojado como ella lo está. Los dos se sienten igualmente patéticos. Termina, traga saliva, se tumba sobre ella. Separa los muslos con caricias, la besa sin cerrar los ojos, tiembla a la par de Mai como una hoja ante la pasión del viento. Entra. Lo hace despacio, justo como lo prometió. Duele, claro, pero pronto deja de doler, porque él, inesperadamente, es tan cuidadoso como se supone que un hombre debe serlo ante la virginidad de una mujer. Se aprietan en el dulce abrazo íntimo del sexo, adorándose. Algo se siente natural en las tiernas penetraciones. Es como si el destino existiera y el amor fuera tan cursi como nos lo venden. Qué dulce, qué tierno, qué placentero es cuando él se va, y vuelve, y ella se estremece al recibirlo y despedirlo. Lo viven como algo prohibido y hermoso, como algo instintivo y dulce, como algo erótico, tan erótico como imperfecto, imperfecto por obra y causa de la inexperiencia.

Ella abre más las piernas, él acelera el ritmo. Ella lo toma de la cintura, él hunde las manos sobre el cabello. Él la mira a los ojos. Él se siente enamorado de ella con la misma perpetuidad de un amante loco de amor. Desconoce que ella tiene muchas edades, que ella se siente una imbécil que, por las esferas del dragón, ha obtenido una segunda oportunidad. Ignora que ella, mientras lo mira, se siente repentinamente agradecida por esta segunda oportunidad. Tan agradecida como lo está, aunque adolorida, agitada y confundida, aprieta más la cintura. Demanda del cuerpo de él más y más acercamiento. El placer les viaja por todo el cuerpo, les provoca acariciar sus piernas, sus pies, contra la suavidad del cubrecama. Acarician sus cuerpos con la suavidad, con lo que está debajo, lo que está encima y lo que está dentro. Se acarician, lo hace ella y él también. Se refriegan, se sonríen, se miran, aceleran.

Es un sueño.

Es el disfrute que, por darse en la juventud, es perfecto, tanto que no parece real. Porque al crecer, estas cosas ya no lo parecen.

Trunks advierte que la explosión es inminente. Advierte que ella no está cerca. Aguanta, intenta hacerlo. Es tan imposible que se ve obligado a apretar sus párpados, a estrujar el cabello negro que está bajo sus manos, a frenar a medio camino. Se queda quieto, abrasado por el calor, abrazado por las manos que aprietan su cintura. La mira, ahora y siempre. Qué perpetuidad se palpa en el aire; es un exceso. Levanta una mano, la acerca a la unión de los cuerpos, acaricia la sensibilidad máxima de toda mujer. Ella se golpea contra el colchón, se retuerce, pide que no, pero quiere que sí. Se ríe, ¡no sabe cómo reaccionar ante algo tan intenso y fascinante, desconocido! El rostro bellísimo de mil y una edades se desfigura armoniosamente, expuesto al goce. Se arrima, él lo sabe, lo sabe porque es su mano quien la está arrimando. La escucha gemir, lo hace vergonzosamente, como conteniéndose. Y entonces ella aprieta los dientes, luego abre la boca, luego cierra los ojos, luego los abre exageradamente, inclinada hacia un costado, retorcida bajo él.

Grita.

Él la suelta. Él se mueve. Él grita con ella.

Caen.

Pasan minutos, minutos de jadeos desquiciados, de risillas impertinentes, de bufidos fastidiados. Se miran al mismo tiempo. Él le sonríe, ella lo evade, más en burla que con seriedad.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —pregunta ella.

—Eres hermosa...

—Bah.

—Lo eres. Me gustas mucho.

Se miran, de nuevo. La sinceridad alcanza, ahora, la boca de ella, así como ya había alcanzado desde el primer segundo de reencuentro la boca de él.

—Niño iluso, sólo te usé.

—¡¿Qué?!

Se ríen como dos niños.

Como dos jóvenes pueden y deberían reírse: libres de todo dolor.

Libres de toda responsabilidad.

—Yo te usé a ti. Ya obtuve lo que quería, ahora puedes retirarte —continúa, malicioso, él.

—¿Cómo hago, si sigues encima de mí? Depravado, como cuando eras niño...

Él la besa, lo hace porque es natural todo cuanto es posible entre ellos. Se jura que la quiere para siempre a su lado, que la vida sin ella no existe, que nada más que a ella precisa para alcanzar la felicidad. Amante desdichado de antigua tragedia teatral. Se siente un poeta capaz de recitar mil versos de amor.

—¿Te vas a quedar conmigo? —pregunta él.

—¿Por qué debería?

—Porque te quiero.

—¡Niño! Por favor, no me harás caer con tus frases hechas, ya te lo he dicho.

Claro que quiere quedarse.

Pero con una condición:

—No quiero sentirme atada a nadie. He estado atada a una línea toda mi vida: primero a una y luego a otra. A ver si puedes entender eso, niño: no quiero sentirme atada nunca más.

—¡¿Me estás pidiendo una relación abierta, _open mind_?! Menos mal que eras chapada a la antigua...

Se siguen riendo, desnudos por sobre el cubrecama. Él se recuesta al lado de ella y la cubre con sus brazos. La armonía de las dos desnudeces es maravillosa. Se ven bellos al sentirse unidos.

—¡Niño depravado! —Mai le pega una cachetada. Él la mira ofendido, ella lo toma del rostro para mirarlo fijamente—. ¡No me refiero a eso! A ver si me entiendes...

Se dispone a explicar, pero él se levanta abruptamente. Busca su ropa sin aparente vergüenza, casi feliz de estar tan en confianza. Se viste a la velocidad de la luz y luego le da a Mai su ropa.

—¡Ya! ¿Vamos a caminar?

Ella toma la chaquetilla. La mira. ¿Es de ella? Se siente, luego de lo ocurrido, un ser completamente diferente.

Ha explotado. Está hecho: ha explotado en la intensidad que el amor es capaz de presentar ante nuestros ojos. Ha conocido la pasión, el amor, la ilusión. Ya no quiere, ni puede ni debe, volver a las líneas de su pasado. Algo nuevo viene, está en el horizonte. Algo nuevo.

Junto a él.

—De acuerdo...

Veinte minutos después, están en el parque de tantas veces. Caminan juntos, pero separados. No hay contacto físico de ningún tipo. Mai con las manos a los lados de su cuerpo, moviéndose adelante y atrás; Trunks con las dos manos en los bolsillos del pantalón; los dos observando la luna a través de los árboles. Pronto, él suspira.

—Dime —pide en un murmullo.

Mai suspira. Frena, lo mira.

—Hay mucho que no sabes de mí, niño.

—Sólo tienes que contarme.

Una sonrisa de él genera en Mai oleadas de calor, de amor, que se extienden de su pecho a cada punta de su cuerpo. Se siente, al vislumbrar al muchacho, al «niño» que tanto le genera, confundida. Ya no hay nada que hacer: sabe que lo quiere, que lo quiere equilibradamente entre el amor más cursi, el deseo más pervertido y el cariño más maternal. Sabe que el equilibrio es perfecto y que no cualquier persona lo logra, no en un cuerpo de veinte años. Pero es el promedio entre su mente, alma y corazón el que logra tan bello sentir. Quizá, se dice sin dejar de mirarlo, encogerse de cuerpo la encogió de otras formas. Quizá, se dice y se dice, volverse pequeña hace años hizo que su mente de cuarenta y ocho años se volviera pequeña también. Quizá, se dice por último, es la Mai mujer la que ha permanecido virgen todas las vidas, y que es ella quien siente tanto, y que es ella quien tanto ansiaba rozar al amor por lo menos una sola vez. Y nunca lo había hecho. Y ahora se sentía feliz por haber encontrado todo, el amor, el deseo, el cariño, en la misma persona.

Entiende que se está enamorando de él como los adolescentes se enamoran: apasionadamente, obstinadamente, obsesivamente, tiernamente. ¡Sí! Se está enamorando de él, de los ojos y los labios y la piel y todo lo que lo constituye. Sabe que jamás sintió algo semejante, que jamás amó a un hombre como, dicen, es posible amarlo. Nunca. Entiende que el amor es tan grande, tan asfixiante, que aún es inmaduro.

Aún es inmaduro, sí.

Tiembla: es inmaduro. Y se había precipitado, como una loca amante de tragedia teatral, al intimar con él. ¡Es que el deseo y el amor y el cariño habían sido tan grandes! ¡Es que había sentido tanto! ¡Es que lo amaba, ama, amará, tanto! Cuando se ama, el deseo concreto es el de volverse incorpóreo, incorpóreo para atravesar al otro ser. No se desea engullir, dejarse engullir, atar, enlazar; se desea traspasar. Y ella, al ceder junto a él en la cama, había deseado traspasarlo. Y ser traspasada. Los dos incorpóreos, bellos seres desnudos, traspasándose por amor.

Se tapa la boca. Él, en respuesta a su gesto, frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Trunks.

—Niño...

Este amor tiene que madurar. Es eso lo que desea decirle. Mas no se lo dice, porque cierra la boca. Jamás se lo dice, no con su voz. Más tarde se lo dirá de otra forma.

—Niño, no sabes nada de mí, como te dije. —Ríe, Mai lo hace y Trunks, por contagio, también—. No te daré detalles, no tengo ganas, pero... —Traga saliva. ¿Por qué el ser amado se embellece, sobre todo, bajo la luna? ¿Por qué Trunks le parece tan bello bajo la luna? Quizá porque está vislumbrando al alma, no sólo al cuerpo. Quizá, la luna deja ver más por la sinceridad de su luz—. ¿Sabes? Mi vida, que ha sido _muy_ larga, mucho más de lo que crees, se sucedió dentro de una línea recta a la que no pude, no supe, darle giros inesperados.

—Ajá...

Él parece confundido, aunque ella percibe cuánto se esfuerza por entenderla. Esos ojos azules y brillantes dirigidos a ella, flechas de decisión, están embobados con lo que atisban.

—Tú eres un giro inesperado. Pero temo que...

—¿Qué?

El ceño de él se frunce más y más, no por furia; el ceño se frunce sin querer por orden de la puntada que acaba de resonar en el corazón. Presiente que algo no anda bien.

Y quizá no es tan así.

Mai se rinde. Mira la mano de Trunks, que él ha sacado del bolsillo, y sonríe. No debe continuar. Debe decírselo, expresárselo, de otra forma. Así, toma la mano de él. Trunks la mira a los ojos al sentirla estrujarlo. Ella lo mira también. Están en medio del parque, conmovidos y tiritando, contenidas las almas incorpóreas que tanto anhelan traspasarse. Ella se ríe tontamente; la timidez la invade. Mira el piso, tuerce la boca, se sonroja hasta la médula. Trunks ríe al notarla, al ver cuán torpe es ella para esa clase de escenas. Ansioso, deja de contenerse: usa la mano para atraer al cuerpo hasta su pecho, la hunde en él, la abraza, la besa despacio en los labios.

—Si lo que intentabas decir era que no quieres que yo me convierta en otra línea, Mai... ¡Yo no pido eso! Sólo pido tenerte, nada más.

—¿Tenerme?

—Al lado.

—¿Al lado?

—Estar contigo, nada más. Es lo único que pido. Fuera de nosotros, puedes tomar el camino que quieras.

Ella siente un escalofrío. Se aferra más a él al sentirlo. Siente el calor del cuerpo de Trunks contra ella. El aroma de la piel se le graba en la memoria por la eternidad: sabe que le será inconfundible de ahí en más. Sabe que siempre lo reconocerá, por lo dulce que es, por cuánto hace juego con los gustos de ella. Ese calor, ese aroma y esa oscuridad; es la invitación más sincera que él puede hacerle.

Estar con él, nada más. Es lo único que Trunks pide. Fuera de ellos, ella podrá tomar el camino que quiera. Suena tentador.

Pero aún no es hora de perderse en semejante perfección.

Aún queda mucho por madurar.

—Volvamos —pide ella, casi sin aliento.

—Como quieras.

Se toman de la mano, se sonríen, caminan. Se miran de tanto en tanto durante la caminata. Piensan sin pensar, sin saberlo, en lo mismo: traspasarse. Una vez en la mansión de los Brief, la cama vuelve a recibirlos, lo hace porque ella se lo pide a él: hagámoslo de nuevo. Se lo pide mirando el piso, sonrojada, apenada, en un murmullo tan bajo que él casi termina por no escucharlo. Cuando la entiende, la levanta en brazos y se la lleva. En la cama ya no queda más por decir, porque pueden traspasarse tranquilamente, felizmente, como quieren hacerlo. Él la ama con indescriptible dulzura, ella aprende a amarlo como puede, el promedio de sus sendas edades un hecho en el centro de su corazón. Están sentados, ella sobre él, frente a frente. Ella ve la ventana, la cortina, las estrellas, detrás de él.

Aún no es tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, él despierta solo. La ventana está abierta, por ella entra el sol y la brisa que mueve las cortinas. ¿Y Mai? Mira a su lado: ella no está. Se levanta, mira alrededor de la cama: su ropa no está. El corazón se le estruja. ¿Dónde está? Amaga a sonreír al pensar que ella, a lo mejor, volvió al cuarto de huéspedes para que nadie de la casa notara lo que había sucedido. ¡Sí, eso debe ser! Pero no: Trunks, luego de ponerse la ropa interior y el jean, nota, en la punta de la cama, una hoja doblada.

La levanta.

La abre.

La lee.

_Niño, me fui. Sí, sin despedirme. No soy buena para estas cosas, ¿sabes? Así que seré breve: me fui, no sólo de tu cuarto sino de tu casa. Y también me fui de la ciudad, de los alrededores._

_Andaré fuera un tiempo. Sí, un tiempo. Necesito aprender mucho más de mí misma antes de «estar contigo», como tú dijiste. Es preciso que aprenda más, que descubra qué quiero para mí, sobre todo para mí, en esta segunda oportunidad._

—¿Segunda?

_Ya no quiero ir en línea recta. Y anoche, con lo que pasó (de lo cual me estoy arrepintiendo un poco, porque me parece que una chica no debe apurarse tanto, pero tú eres un comprador, niño. ¡Tienes esa maldita mirada que convence de todo! Te detesto), no lo fui. No fue una línea; fue una explosión. La línea desapareció, tú la hiciste desaparecer. Y no quiero que por desaparecerla crees una nueva para mí. No quiero que seas una línea más en mi vida. No quiero permitírtelo, por eso me fui. ¡Quiero tener mi propia vida antes de «estar contigo»! ¡Quiero saber a qué me dedicaré, quiero aprender a desenvolverme de otra forma, quiero estudiar y trabajar y descubrir! No quiero ser un envase vacío que camine detrás de ti, porque eso soy ahora; quiero estar tan llena como tú lo estás, que ya tienes tu vida y tus gustos y tus deberes, como tanto me has contado en este alocado mes. ¡Porque te escuché! Y te admiro, niño. Eres tan endemoniadamente tierno, tan joven y decidido. Eres como ella lo era a tu edad, ¿sabes? Algún día te diré de quién hablo. No me lo vas a creer._

_Pero te lo contaré, lo prometo._

_Te contaré todo cuando sepa quién soy. Te hablaré de las que «fui» alguna vez._

_Por eso me fui: para aprender a contarte quién soy._

_Así que... Ah, esta parte es complicada. ¡Te odio! Te odio por provocarme tanta estupidez al punto de que no sé qué decir! Si quieres, si lo que me dijiste y lo que me demostraste anoche era cierto, espérame._

_Voy a volver. Lo haré antes de lo que piensas._

_Así que eso. Me despido. ¡Te detesto! Eres especial, Trunks._

_Sí, te dije «Trunks». Jajaja... No te acostumbres. Para mí eres un niño. Es inevitable. Cuando vuelva sabrás por qué.  
_

_Hasta luego. _

_Mai._

—Tonta... —solloza él. Hunde la carta en su rostro, la moja, la arruga.

Mira la cama, mira las paredes, los muebles, los aparatos eléctricos. Mira todo cuanto existe en su cuarto. Mira la ventana, la cortina, el cielo azul. ¿Entonces, sólo queda esperar? Le parece increíble, así es cuando se sienta en la cama, envuelto en la incertidumbre, la impotencia y la profunda sensación de pérdida. Se hunde en la sensación, se hunde sin poder evitarlo, por mirar la cama vacía, las sábanas revueltas y la cortina azul, impetuosa por causa del viento. Por un instante la odia; al siguiente, la epifanía: la ama.

La ama con la pureza que sólo un adolescente aún atrapado en el sueño de la juventud simboliza. La ama porque le parece perfecta, porque le parece única, porque le parece irremplazable.

Y porque ella, con sus maneras, su esencia misma, logró traspasarlo, justo como él, bien sabe, la traspasó.

Suspira. Se levanta de la cama, se aproxima a la ventana. Sabe, ahora, que la va a esperar, que será paciente, que la distancia hará madurar sus sentires aún inmaduros. ¡Y es que está en el momento ideal, en el momento del sueño, en el momento donde soñar aún es posible! La juventud, la infravalorada, por su significado, juventud. Sabe que, cuando vuelva a ver a Mai, el sentir será adulto, como quizá ellos lo serán en el momento del reencuentro. Sabe, entiende, que si ella lo necesita, entonces está bien.

Apoyados sus codos en la ventana, sabe que valdrá la pena. Será horrible extrañar el calor de la noche anterior, la piel, el cabello, los pechos, las piernas, la cintura, los ojos, los labios, las manos. Será horrible extrañarla completa, porque el amor es así: la necesidad constante de ser incorpóreo y traspasar, traspasar, traspasar. Ser viento, no línea; ser alma, no cuerpo. Ser la extensión de una eterna explosión provocada por aquel a quien se ama. Esparcirse en la vida, vivirla al límite de las emociones.

Pero valdrá la pena ser un cuerpo, mientras tanto.

Si esto deshace las líneas a las que ella teme, aquellas prisiones rectas de la mentira, flechas que aprisionan la verdadera pasión; si esto hace que ella pueda ser polvo de estrellas a su lado, entonces claro que sí, claro que vale la pena.

Vale la pena amar cuando la oscuridad aún no se ha cernido sobre nuestras cabezas.

Vale la pena expresarse por fuera de la línea.

Vale la pena ser. Ser, ser y ser.

Vale la pena la liberación.

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

_**Nota final**_

_¿Por qué escribí esto? El viernes volví del trabajo, me senté en la computadora y sentí ganas de escribir, quizá porque el libro que estoy leyendo, de uno de mis autores favoritos (D.H. Lawrence) me inspiró, como siempre lo hace cuando lo leo. Como tengo varias cosas en desarrollo, me dispuse a elegir. Casi sigo con un oneshot de Trunks y Marron que estoy escribiendo a mano. Pero no, me dije: quiero escribir otra cosa. Quiero escribir sin pensar en nada, sin obligarme a nada más que a disfrutar el tecleo contra mis dedos. Quiero escribir alguna cosa que me haga sonreír._

_Así que escribí esto._

_Si les gustó, muchas gracias. Si no les gustó, gracias de todas formas, gracias por darle una oportunidad. _

_Dejé azules los ojos de Mai (en canon con el anime clásico y no con _Battle of Gods_) por un mero capricho. Y sobre su virginidad... Pareciera irreal, lo sé. Sin embargo, lo pensé mucho y me parece posible considerando las reacciones de Mai ante, por ejemplo, un simple beso que Pilaf le lanza a Bulma. Siento que con respecto a los hombres, el amor y el sexo, ella goza de cierta inmadurez. _

_Sobre la chaquetilla militar y este pasado que le he inventado a Mai, no sabemos nada de ella. Me pareció una buena forma de darle un poco de consistencia a ciertos puntos difusos del personaje. Puras teorías o como quieran llamarles.  
_

_Sin más, saludos a todos. _

_Nos leemos. O no, o quién sabe._

_=)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
